A device of the abovementioned type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,593. At least one extension is provided on the fastening plate in the known device, a locking member being secured to the end of said extension so that after removal of the attachment member a substantially vertical upwardly projecting structural element projects away from the upper surface of the ski and this can easily cause injuries or damages. Moreover, fastening of a locking member to the free end of the extension creates also an additional amount of work and expense. In the illustrated exemplary embodiments of the abovementioned device further solutions are described which need the use of additional holding and/or locking elements.
The purpose of the invention is to improve the device of the abovementioned type so that it does not have the mentioned disadvantages. Moreover, a simple solution of the locking member is made possible in particular without reducing the holding capability.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the combination of at least one insert slot and one coupling pin which can engage said slot and a springy lock, wherein the insert path of the coupling pin and the operating path of the lock lie in two planes which are perpendicular with respect to one another.
The inventive construction produces a device in which, after removal of the attachment member from the upper side of the ski, only an insert slot which slightly rises from the ski projects therefrom. This practically eliminates any danger as to injury and also damage of a different article is reduced to a minimum. Installation and removal can be carried out quickly and simply by overcoming the spring force.